The present invention relates generally to lashing support spacer tie devices. Such devices secure two elongate articles or bundles in a parallel, spaced apart relationship. The invention relates more specifically to systems and methods for securing a co-axial cable to an elongate support structure such as an aerial support cable in overhead locations.
Often times it is desirable to support a single wire, a bundle of wires, co-axial cable, or other elongate items by an offset distance from a suspended aerial support cable. See FIGS. 1 through 5 which depict the installation and securement of a coaxial cable to an aerial support cable.
Some prior systems for performing this function are known to provide a plurality of separate and discrete stackable saddle spacers. See, for example FIGS. 1 and 8 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,982 (McSherry, et al.). These spacers positioned between the coaxial cable and aerial support cable and provide an offset spacing from the aerial support cable using a conventional metal or plastic cable tie, bundle tie, or zip tie. There are disadvantages of the prior art separate stackable saddle spacers including complicated assembly installation onsite in a telescoping boom bucket aerial lift truck. Multiple components must be threaded together with a cable tie surrounding two loosely spaced heavy cables, shown in FIG. 26, while holding the stackable saddle spacers against and in alignment with the cables. The cable tie is then tightened in order to compress the bundle while maintaining the alignment of the separate spacers and cable tie. In addition, installers are required to purchase and maintain an inventory of stackable saddle spacers and cable ties, and have available each component, for assembly, in the boom bucket of the aerial lift truck.
Another prior device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,669 (Fulton) includes a spacer and cable tie molded separately, whereby the cable tie is preassembled to the spacer by the manufacturer to provide an easier-to-use sub-assembly for the installation; however, some limitations exist. To determine the direction of inserting the strap into the locking frame to create loops around the bundles, the installer must locate published directions, and read and follow the prescribed procedure (or use trial and error until the correct assembly method is accomplished).
This and other prior art devices have other shortcomings including the tail of the strap is difficult to grasp and pull through the spacer, with a thumb and forefinger, because the strap tail contains all smooth surfaces. This becomes increasingly more difficult when larger bundle diameters are attempted to be secured (when there is not much excess strap to grasp). If attempted to be used in overhead aerial co-axial cable support applications (as depicted in FIG. 1 through FIG. 5 herein) and to tension the encircled cables, this device requires the installer to pull the tail of the strap in an upward direction which is much more difficult compared to pulling downward. Additionally, the spacer design does not provide a cradle or saddle surface for the bundles to nest or reside in resulting in a loose separation between bundles, shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,669 (Fulton), which allows the bundles to pivot at each installed device and further the bundles can “snake” (twist & turn) out of alignment with respect to each other in between each installed device.
Further, another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. RE31,689 (Bulanda et al.). This cable tie is a single molded component containing an integrally molded spacer with a locking pawl; however, many limitations exist. In overhead aerial co-axial cable installations (as again depicted in FIG. 1 through FIG. 5 herein) to tension the encircled cables, this device requires the installer to pull the tail of the elongated strap in an upward direction which is more difficult compared to pulling downward. The advantage to pulling downward is the installer uses his or her body weight (and gravity) to secure the cables. This device further requires a pliers tool, (see FIG. 6C of U.S. Pat. No. RE31,689) to obtain leverage for final tensioning. Tensioning and cutting off excess strap length with a common cable tie tension and cutoff tool is not possible with the protruding teeth on the device's strap. The large teeth on the outside of the strap contain geometry that may contribute to critical stress which cause stress whitening when the strap is flexed adjacent to the large teeth. Further, the large teeth on the outside of the strap limit/restrict the use of this device with the aforementioned prior art stackable saddle spacers because the large teeth tend to jam against interior edges of stackable saddle spacers. Also, the large teeth on the outside of the strap snag and get caught on adjacent components and passages when using this device on harnesses whereby the harnesses are routed and pulled through equipment, automobile chassis, appliances, aircraft fuselage, etc. The first bundle to be secured is limited to a small bundle diameter due to the small narrow edges of the pair of leg members and the location of the strap attachment to the spacer. This device design does not contain an end wall for reinforcement and there is no broad supporting saddle surface on either side of the spacer that contacts the secured cables or bundles; this structurally limits reinforcement strength of the spacer for use in bundle-to-spacer-to-bundle (sandwich) compression applications. The elongated strap cross section profile does not provide enough surface area to allow long lengths of plastic resin to flow though; therefore, the device is limited to short strap lengths which limits both of the bundle diameter sizes that are attempted to be secured.